Stony Golf
by Who The Heck Is Bucky
Summary: A short Stony one-shot in which Tony and Steve go and play a free round of golf.


**Hello everyone! This is my fourth time writing a fanfic. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own, nor am I in any way affiliated with The Avengers or Marvel (as wonderful as that would be.)**

"Are you ready yet," asked a very impatient Tony.

"Almost," said Steve still getting ready.

"Well, just hurry up plaese," said a now annoyed Tony.

Two weeks ago Tony got two free passes for one round of golf at this new modern golf club. Tony of course couldn't pass up this opportunity to get closer to his old pal Steve. Tony was having feelings for Steve and he wanted to explore these feelings just out of curiosity to see what would happen. Tony knew it was wrong to be having these feelings for Steve because it was obvious that Steve could never feel the same way, but hey, it's worth a try anyway.

"I'm sorry Tony, but it's just that this golf outfit just doesn't look right. It makes me look small in all the places I want to look big and big in all the places I want to look small. It's terrible, I can't let you see me like this."

"Come on Steve, it can't be that bad. I've never seen an outfit that you can't pull off. Besides, why do you care what I think about the way you look anyway," Tony asked with a slight smirk that was noticeable in the tone of his voice.

"You know what, you're right," Steve said opening the door and stepping out of his room bravely. "So, what do you think," Steve asked doing a stupid pose in front of Tony. But when Tony didn't answer and just stared blankly at him he started to worry and continued rambling nervously. "I know, it's really bad looking isn't it? I should have never agreed to this, I'm so sorry Tony..."

But as Steve kept rambling on and on Tony just stood there, mouth open, staring with wide eyes at Steve. Steve even thought that he might have seen a little drool coming out of Tony's mouth.

"Are you okay Tony," asked a very concerned Steve.

"What, yeah I'm fine," said Tony finally snapping out of the trance that he was in.

"Really, because you didn't look so fine about ten seconds ago."

"I wish I could say the same about you, said Tony still drooling slightly.

"What do you mean Tony?"

"You seriously have no clue Steve?"

"No..."

"Have you looked in a mirror recently Steve?"

"Yeah, I know, I look terrible in this stupid looking golf outfit."

"Okay, number one, you could and never will ever look terrible. Number two, what the actual hell Steve! You look so amazing right now. You want to know why I was standing there staring at you wide-eyed with my mouth open, drooling everywhere? I'll tell you why, because you look so damn handsome right now that I can barely even handle it! And the fact that you can't see that, or you just refuse to accept it, makes me so frustrated with you, which in turn also makes me more madly in love with you! Do you see my dilemma here now?"

"Tony, I had no idea that you felt this way..."

"Oh, sorry, I wasn't really supposed to say that part about me being madly in love with you out loud was I," said Tony with an embarrassed smirk.

"Even if you weren't supposed to say it out loud, I'm glad you did," said Steve with an embarrassed smirk that matched Tony's.

"Wait, what did you just say Steve?"

"Oh, sorry, I guess _I _wasn't supposed to say that _I'm _madly in love with _you _too out loud was I," asked Steve changing his embarrassed smirk into a sly smirk.

"Wait, So you're telling me this whole time we've both been in love with each other, but we've both been too stupid to act on our emotions."

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Well isn't that funny," asked Tony as he burst out laughing for lack of a better thing to do.

Then, soon enough, Steve couldn't contain his laughter either and before they knew it they were on the floor laughing so hard that tears were coming to their eyes. After about a minute of just straight laughter Tony and Steve stood up, dusted themselves off, and looked each other in the eye with a look of longing.

Then Tony pulled Steve by the collar of his shirt into a searing kiss. It lasted like this for a few minutes until they finally ended the kiss that had been well overdue.

"It's about time," said Tony and Steve in unison.

Tony and Steve laughed yet again for about a minute.

"What were we going to do today before all this happened," asked Steve suddenly forgetting how this all started.

"Oh, we _were _going to play our free round of golf together."

"Right, golf, said Steve finally remembering.

So with that the pair left The Avengers Compound and got in a car that would take them to said golf course. The ride to the golf course was slightly awkward, with Tony and Steve sneaking glances at one another. Sometimes there was even a slight smirk, an eyebrow roll or raise, a wink, and even a lick of the lips.

Not many words were spoken, just the occasional small talk to kill some time. This was mostly because there wasn't that much to talk about.

They had both just found out that they both loved each other this whole time, but didn't say anything to each other because they were to afraid that the other didn't share the same feelings.

These thoughts kept going on and on in their minds. And now looking back at these thoughts, they were both realizing how stupid they both were. They should have just said how they felt about each other from the beginning, it would have saved so much time and heartache.

Then Tony and Steve were taken away from their thoughts as the driver told them that they had arrived at the golf course.

"Well Steve, are you ready to get started," Tony asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Steve said with a chuckle.

"Alright then, are you ready to lose though," Tony asked jokingly.

"The real question is are _you _ready to loose," Steve asked also jokingly.

"Oh, is that how it's going to be?"

"Race you there," Steve exclaimed running ahead and getting a head start on Tony.

"That's not in any way fair at all Mr. Super Soldier, you were literally built for this," Tony exclaimed laughing while at the same time trying to catch up to Steve.

"Try to keep up Tony," Steve exclaimed already way ahead of Tony.

"You just go ahead Steve, I'll catch up eventually," said Tony already out of breath.

After they joyfully played their free round of golf. They rode home in their car, chatting happily all the way home. When they got back home they stopped in front of Steve's bedroom door to say goodbye to each other.

"So, about what happened earlier today..."

"You mean the kiss," said Tony being straightforward about it.

"Yeah..."

"What about it?"

"Do you...want to...you know..."

"Kiss again, yeah I definitely do," said Tony being straightforward yet again.

"Okay good, I wasn't really sure if you wanted to..."

But before Steve could even finish his sentence Tony pulled Steve into another searing kiss that took their breath away and lasted for what felt like forever. After pulling away they took a moment to catch their breath.

"I think I enjoyed that more than our whole free round of golf," said Steve with a smirk still trying to catch his breath.

"Agreeable," said Tony returning Steve's smirk.

**Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed! Please don't forget to leave a like and a follow and a comment if possible. Thank you for your support!**


End file.
